The Mysterious Girl
by Nikki-Su
Summary: Theres a new girl at Middleton high. Who is she? Ron seems to take an interest.
1. New Arival

Ron and (my character) Miki

Chapter 1

It was an ordinary spring day at Middleton high. The leaves were starting to change color, so the air was slightly chilly. Red, orange and yellow leaves flaked the main hallway from students tracking them in. The grass still had leftover dew from the night before. The ordinary walls were covered with posters and bulletin boards with flyers for various events. Students were in there classes and a few class cutters were peaking around a corner to look out for teachers.

Everything seemed normal, except that a petite, young girl was walking towards the entrance of the school while classes were all ready in session. She looked confused and scared, as if she had never been in a high school in her life. She didn't have a back pack, only a few pieces of paper that confirmed her registration for Middleton. She didn't know how she got here, in front of this stereotype school. She only knew that she lived with an old woman, whom she didn't know very well, and the address of the house. Also, she knew her first name. Her name was Miki. Miki looked at the letters above the school. She sighed, slowly opened the doors and walked in.

"Kim, have u asked Mankey to the dance _yet_?" asked Ron, who was becoming impatient with his best friend. "Do I have to announce it to the entire cheerleading team?" They were in the cafeteria and the smell of his mystery meat made him loose his appetite.

Kim squirted milk from her nose. "No way! I can do it myself!" She said. Ron laughed and Kim gave him a dirty look. She quickly cleaned up her mess before Josh Mankey saw her. She had been dyeing to ask him out the moment she saw him the first day he came to Middleton high.

Ron, on the other hand, never been on a date before, let alone a girlfriend. It would be hard for him to go to the dance without Kim this year. They had always gone as friends. Ron asked as many girls as he could, but every single one said no. He thought he was the unluckiest guy in the world. He was oblivious of the girl that walked behind him, on her way to the principal's office.

A few moments later, the bell rang and Kim, as usual, bolted in the opposite direction of her Latin class to avoid Josh. Ron was walking down the hallway to Latin class as well, when he suddenly stopped dead. The most beautiful girl he ever saw was walking out of the principal office with a class schedule. She had black hair that stopped in the middle of her back. Her emerald eyes were lined with black pencil. Her ears were covered in piercings. She was wearing a plain black hoodie, and dark blue jeans. They matched her black flip-flops that faintly hit the bottoms of her feet. Their eyes met and her shy smile matched Ron's.

Ron walked closer, only with the intention to get a closer look, but the principal noticed him and decided to ask, "Ron, would you like to show our newest student, Miki, around?" although Ron froze on the spot, he managed to shake his head yes. "Wonderful!" said the principal. He looked relieved because he was able to get back to his work.

Ron, using what little confidence he had, walked up to Miki. Neither knew what to say, so resulted in standing in the middle of the hallway for a few moments until a student, oblivious to what was happening yelled, "Get out of the middle of the hall!" This pushed them both back into reality. Miki, who was not as nervous, decided to speak first. She looked at her schedule and look at her watch.

"This is 6th period and I have Latin. Could you help me get to room 105?" Ron took a moment to process this. He realized that they had the same class as Kim.

"Um, actually I have Latin too, so follow me," Ron said with a smile. Maybe this was his lucky day.


	2. Latin Class

Chapter 2

Ron showed Miki where their Latin class was. Ron sat in his usual seat next to Kim. Luckily there was a seat next to him. While Ron was getting his things together, Kim gave Miki a long curious look. Miki stared at her desk, but she could tell Kim was still staring at her. Miki blushed, because she was not used to being stared at. Kim looked Miki up and down, as if judging every detail of her. Miki Just stared at her desk waiting nervously. Finally Kim spoke.

"Hey Ron, whose your new friend?" asked Kim. Miki sighed with relief.

"This is Miki," Ron said with a smile. He was proud to know such a beautiful girl. "She's new at Middleton. The principal asked me to show her around the school. She's in our Latin class." Ron looked at Miki and noticed she was blushing. He was curious as to why, but he didn't dare ask.

Miki didn't say anything and Kim left it at that. After the bell rang, Miki's worst nightmare came to life. "Please come to the front of the class miss… Miki…do you have a last name?" Miki blushed and didn't know what to say. After a few moments of clumsily walking to the front of the class, she gained enough courage to speak.

"No miss, I don't have a last name." The teacher and students looked at her like she was insane. Miki cleared her throat. "My parents decided that having only one name was more personal," she lied. The students didn't seem to care, and the teacher shook his head and moved on.

"Tell us a little about yourself, Miki," requested the teacher.

Miki didn't have anything prepared. "Um…Well… I like to read and write… and…" She looked around the room to find something to say. She spotted a world globe in the corner of the classroom. "And study history." She glanced at the teacher as if to ask if she was done. The teacher nodded and Miki went back to her seat. Her heart was pounding and her hands were clammy.

She looked at Ron and he smiled. "You were great," he whispered. Miki just smiled. _Ron is a nice guy__. Maybe he won't think I'm a freak if I tell him I don't even know who I am._ Miki signed. This was going to be one hell of a day.


End file.
